This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Deployment of 3G cellular networks, and also 4G cellular networks in certain countries, combined with development of video-communication softwares, greatly facilitates videoconferencing with mobile communication devices such as smartphones.
One problem with such technologies enabling mobile video conferencing, is that, in the case of driving a car, if the driver receives a video call on his smartphone, he may be tempted to answer that call and watch the video of the caller displayed on the screen of his smartphone.
There is thus a need to reduce the risk of accident while driving a vehicle and having a videoconference call.